Final Call
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: The blade pierced her heart... his arm, tainted with that sin, sliced off. They fell down, suffering from injuries. They confess their love, at the final hour. Hitsuhina, Warning! May contain character death!


My second of fics, and a kinda sad one. Enjoy.

* * *

Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you…

Aizen cut him down.

It was supposed to be him, the boy prodigy, the man who would solve any problem that came that way.

In his hands, the girl he grew up with, the female he saw every single day, injured, near death, breathing hard…

_Didn't I always say I'll protect you?_

His promise to her, shattered by his own blade. The ice dragon pierced her heart, in a location where a wound was placed there. That wound… to drive his thoughts to the extreme.

His rash attitude caused her to fall, and with the thought of revenge, he charged forward. The remaining captains, with Hirako Shinji, rushed to stop him.

"You're all done."

A swing caused all of them to fall. He lost an arm in the process.

"I guess I'll let you guys watch me take over the world." Aizen said, as he dropped from the skies.

"_It was my fault my companions fell?_" he thought.

With her in his arms, they crashed to the ground, him bracing the impact for her. His love for her, was to protect her.

Yet, he stabbed her…

He let go of her, she rolled off slightly on the ground, her pale face facing his.

"Hinamori…" he spoke, voice filled with regret and of anguish.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" she said, voice filled with pain.

"I'm so sorry… I was supposed to protect you…"

"It's okay… It's not your fault…" she held onto her chest. "Blame it on me…"

"But, I swore to protect you…"

"Why, Shiro-chan? I was useless towards you… since I was always in your way… am in your way… and on the brink of death because I was in your way. Did I deserve your love…?"

"Yes…" he replied, his breathing becoming harder. "The end is near for us… so… I'm telling you… I love you…"

Those words struck her injured heart greatly.

"_You mean, he wanted to protect me all this while? Even when I was such a bitch and causing him hurt, he still stood there and protected me. When I thought Aizen was beyond redemption, he was there, telling me stuff that was against my thinking, and I disregarded him. Is this all… regret I'm feeling? To disregard my savior? I love him too, but am I worthy of him?"_

''Then, Hitsugaya-kun, I'll tell you this… I love you too… but I'm not worthy of your love…" she replied, tears breaking from her eyes.

"Bullshit, Hinamori… the days we spent together, the care you gave, sans the little brother treatment… you care for me then, even though… we weren't related, I felt like… I belonged with you…"

"Shiro… chan…" she cried more. " I love you… and if we die… can we die… in each other's hands?"

"What do you mean, die?" he mustered up enough energy to say those words.

"We are badly injured; I don't think we can hold on…"

"Don't worry, Unohana's here… we can make it… you can make it…"

"I… can't see… it's becoming dark…" she lost her consciousness…

"Hinamori… Hinamori!" he cried, slowly creeping towards her body. She was breathing, but only just.

"It's my fault. I should have protected you better. I let my emotions get the better of me… I am so sorry, Hinamori…" a tear dripped from his face and landed on her cheek. Slowly, the weariness of battle crept into him, as he collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. With his last ounce of strength, he hugged her, and mumbled the last words.

"I will continue protecting you… till the end… Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you…"

His mind went blank. The surroundings went quiet.

* * *

The ending is for you to decide. Anyway, I'm doing a recruitment drive for this site I'm on. We just moved and we have quite a few members, so yea. Recruitment.

http:// z7. invisionfree. com/ The_ Insane_ Army /index. php?

Of course, without the spaces. It's a gotei13-like site, and well, it's currently a bit quiet due to everyone's tests, but it'll get lively! We just want to conduct a recruitment drive, and if you're interested, do register. Anyway, please do review my story, and if you need more info about the insane army, please visit my profile page. Cheerios!

Oh, new fic shall be up soon. :D


End file.
